


Shadows

by Sylar (FanficbyLee)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years in the future Sylar explains how to be a proper villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Sylar stood in the shadows, watching the man who wanted to be king of the world. He had power. Sylar had more. He had charisma. Sylar had more of that too when he bothered to put on the charm. But this one was weak. His shoulders were slumped. His breathing ragged as he tugged the high collar of his coat about his throat.

“Something bothering you?” the serial killer asked, his voice a thrumming purr. 

“They don’t like me,” the other said. “I give them everything. I could crush them beneath my boots. I protect them from the monsters.”

“Like me.” Sylar’s face was split by a vulpine smile that showed too many teeth. 

“Yes, like you. They should fear you. They should learn to love me.” The ruler sat with another frumpy sound in the chair that he tried to rule the world from. 

“Why? You’re as much of a monster as I am. You’ve killed more than I. You’ve threatened them. You’ve hurt the people they love, but you want them to forgive you and thank you for the world you’ve given them.” Sylar chuckled as he stepped from the dark corner of the room to look out the large window at the sprawling city. One hundred years ago it had been a beacon in the middle of a war torn nation, but now it was shattered as well, buildings twisted and rotting from within and without. 

“Yes,” the prince said. “Why can’t they forgive me and love me?” 

“Why would you want them to?” Sylar didn’t understand. “You kill because you like it—just as I do. You love their fear—just as I do. You crave the destruction—just like I do. But now you want them to like you? You’re a fool.” 

“I want their respect!”

“You want their blind worship!” Sylar laughed harder this time, the sound echoing in the nearly empty chamber. “I’ve watching humanity tear itself apart with no help from me in the past three hundred years, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned, which apparently you’re incapable of, is that they do not forget. You started as a monster, and as far as they are concerned you always will be one. Trust me. I know how that works.” 

“But you like being the monster. You love them being afraid of you!” 

“And so should you.” Sylar paced toward the mockery of a throne and smirked at the man who sat their defeated, clinging to what defiance he could still muster. 

“When I used you as the villain, they should have rallied to my cause.” 

“That might have worked if you’d been a good guy to begin with, but you’re not. I started out better than you---not that anyone out there knows who Gabriel Gray was—but it was the hope that I could be that innocent man who just wanted to be special to someone again that kept them from killing me on the rare occasions that they caught me.” 

“You can’t die.” 

“That’s not my point. My point is that you’ve always been the villain. Embrace it. Wrap it around you like a fur coat. Play in the black clouds that surround you, and stop looking for a goddamn silver lining that’s not there. No one loves you, and no one ever will. Enjoy it. Hell, kill them all. Just stop whining about how sad and lonely you are, because you disgust me.” 

“I should kill you.” 

“You’re already tried. Didn’t take.” Sylar had a sad smile when he remembered Peter Petrelli telling him the same thing centuries ago. “Have fun wallowing in your loneliness. I’m going to see if I can find something special to kill. It’s been too long since I’ve gone dumpster diving in someone’s brain.”


End file.
